1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gift products. More particularly, this invention relates to a gift package that creates a virtual party atmosphere when the package is opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With much of the general population having busy lives, it has become more difficult to find time to shop for special gifts. The world of today depends on products and technologies that, while making life easier, can lessen the personal touch that brings genuine warm feelings and good tidings between the gift giver and receiver. Few gift products exist which can communicate these special feelings, and those that do are often inconvenient.